


magnolia

by magicinourfingertips



Series: the language of flowers [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning, again using the meaning of flowers to delicately address petra's death, hinted that levi loves petra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 17:04:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20011789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicinourfingertips/pseuds/magicinourfingertips
Summary: despite his hard exterior that he showed to everyone else, Levi deemed himself to be a soft man.





	magnolia

despite his hard exterior that he showed to everyone else, Levi deemed himself to be a soft man. a man who knew what he wanted and a man who never achieved what he wanted.

especially Petra.

he was the greatest soldier of all time, the ones who expertly knew how to dodge and avoid every killing blow, the one who invented his own way of using the 3DMG- yet he still lost his heart to one measly young-looking girl.

in a way she was brave for coming out of her cocoon and not eating up all of the praise she received from her family behind the walls. he’d seen her picking wildflowers at four am, threading the stems into each other and weaving them into cutesy flower crowns; but he’d also seen her fighting the training dummies and bawling for the cadets lost in the fore fire.

he didn’t know what he would do without her. oluo and the others lacked common sense when it came to doing what seemed like normal things, erwin and hanji were too busy mourning the lost lives, even nanaba and mike had almost seemed like they had curled up into a false sense of security.

plus, she made his tea right. he could tell that she was experienced with preparing tea by the way she held the kettle, poised in a way that you would find both beauty and bold courage that every little girl craved to grow into.

her father was proud of her.

he was too.


End file.
